Make Me Feel This Way
by PoochieMoochie
Summary: MxK pairing. THE LONG AWAITED AND HOPED FOR 2 CHAPTER IS NOW HERE! READ IT NOW! And please review. Thanks. Poochie Moochie :P
1. Alone

Make Me Feel This Way  
By Poochie Moochie  
D/C: Me not own characters, but the very well respected Miwa Ueda does.  
  
The streets streaming with various rays of orange and pink hues. A heavy sigh escaped a young man's chest. His long nicely built body staggered forwards on the sidewalk. He grabed a fistful of his raven colored hair, mummbling swears. He contiued staggering, his hands balled up in his black school pants, his bag banging back and forth on his bottom everytime he took a step, his white shirt looking a yellowish orange. "Momo..." he breathed. Moaning he shook his head, then focused his sight on the ground. "Kiley! Kiley!?" yelled a young woman's voice. The rapid clicking of high heels woke Kiley from his deep angsty thoughts. He turned around.  
  
"Momo..." He reapeated, brown eyes smiling. Momo tired from running, put her hands on her hips and inhaled air that burned her lungs. "Geez ya... made me run for quite a while..." she said inbetween breaths. Kiley gave her the elevator stare. Licking his lips, he liked what he saw. Momo was wearing red/beige sandel high heels, a mid thigh navy blue jean skirt with matching jacket that covered a red haulter top, her blonde hair was down, and a light blue satchel hanged at her side. Brown eyes met in an awkward silence. Momo shifted her gaze shly. A lump grew in Kiley's throat, as he thought, Mine... I want her to be mine only. I need her to be.   
  
Kiley attempted to speak, nothing came out. He just wanted to stare and maybe even touch. He reached out to grab her arm that was shuffling through her bag. Momo preoccupide with looking for something in her bag, didn't even notice him pulling his arm back and biting his index finger. "Ah ha... found it," she said cheerfully pulling out a white t-shirt and matching shorts. Kiley took them hesitantly. "Remember from a really long time ago, you let me use those when my school and gym clothes got ripped by the girls from my gym class?" He just noded. "I've always meant to give them back to you... but I guess I always wanted something to remind me of when you were there for me." Momo looked down, her face lightly flushed.   
  
She felt his arms wrap around her. "Momo..." he whispered, taking in the depth of her perfume. She hugged him back, tears falling on his shoulder. "If only..." she sniffled. "We could've... been togeth-" He raised her chin with his thumb, tiped his head forward, and planted his lips on hers. Momo wanted it to be her and him, together. She let it be her and him for that moment. Toji didn't even cross her mind while they kissed. Kiley broke the kiss, lusting for it again. He walked pass her, turned for a moment giving her the victory sign and sticking out his tongue. Momo blinked, more tears came. She watch him walk down the street till she couldn't see him anymore. People brushed up against her making her feel alone. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and went to look for Toji. Alone.  
  
A/N: Kay den der folks. How'd yah like it? Pretty good, ne? I can write another chapter if you'd like. I would just like to tell yah that I know that Momo nevah evah got her clothes ripped up, just wanted to say so... 'cause I don't want people freaking out on me. Ne ways please review.   
Poochie Moochie 


	2. Blur

Make Me Feel This Way  
  
By: Poochie Moochie  
  
D/C: I don't own any of the Peach Girl characters, they belong to Miwa Ueda.  
  
Echoes of dial tones chimed in Kiley's ears. Bowing his head, trying to hide his glossy eyes, as he rushed his way through the crowds. He was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Until, suddenly his mobile phone rang. Was it Momo? Kiley realized that lately he had been thinking too much about her and noticed his behavior was obsessive. Hesitantly he took it out and read the text message:  
  
Hey Kiley~!  
  
Come and play.  
  
We'll all be at *Liquid*   
  
The Gang 3  
  
P.S. Free drinks till 11.  
  
So get your ass here asap!!  
  
;)  
  
He sighed with disappointment or relief? He, himself could not recognize his own feelings. Kiley looked at his watch seeing 7:30 in large bold letters. Did he want to go to 'Liquid'? Kiley knew it sure would take his mind off Momo and other things, such as their previous encounter two hours earlier. Having a vivid flash back, he regretted the hasty flee. Kiley stood in the middle of the side walk with his head bowed low again, he took three deep breaths then started jogging, jogging turned into running. That night he was going to get wasted and for a few brief moments, he was going to forget about Momo Adachi.  
  
Kiley finally arrived at his evening's destination. Quickly finding his friends at their usual table he strolled over and plop down onto a chair. The discussions between his friends were boring, not worth cutting himself into. Kiley excused himself and brought a tray of shots back to the table. He lifelessly took a shot glass and downed it in one harsh gulp.  
  
After a few more shots he began to feel as if he was drowning in the sensual feel of the music. He leisurely scanned through the crowd of dancing figures, one caught his attention. He contemplated to himself he recognized the person from some where. Her body's fluid movements look as if, to Kiley, that the beats of the music were bouncing upon her hips. Soft pinks and yellows cast themselves onto her upper body. Her face and body glowed with sweat. Kiley's attraction grew even more as her hazy eyes looked into his swiftly. Who did she remind him of? He practically jumped out of his chair, he lost sight of 'her'. Kiley stood up to fast for his own good. He need to get out of there now. He felt as if he was suffocating from the heat of the enthusiastic club room. He rushed out without noticing he brushed pass 'her'.  
  
Kiley squatted with his back against a building wall that was not to far from Club Liquid. 'Time out. What happened in there?' Kiley thought to himself. Was he becoming infatuated with another girl other than Momo? No, he couldn't. He knew, well previously knew that he was serious about Momo. What happened? He thought about the girl for awhile, has she have any resemblance with Momo? He couldn't remember. It was all a blur, everything was.  
  
A/N: Hi, hi~! Well here's that the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. If I have typos forgive me, I'll fix them later. Anyways review, please? 


End file.
